


Cat Boyfriend

by 2Hummingbirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hummingbirds/pseuds/2Hummingbirds
Summary: @annettepantene LITERALLY ANYTHING I WILL MOVE HEAVEN AND EARTH FOR THIS CAT-The one where Felix is named after a cat.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> really just wanted to write characters i like thinking about same stuff i am thinking about. vague references to current state of the world because i can't imagine the impact of acnh without it. i am not making this to tell a "complete story" or "be proud of my writing" i am doing it because it is fun for me to make.

**BRAND NEW ANNETTE**  
@annettepantene  
NOOOO I HAVE MY DREAM VILLAGER IN THE CAMPSITE BUT SHE WANTS TO KICK OUT FELIX!  
[Photo attachment alt text: Ketchup the duck, the cutest sweetest most perfectest creature whom I cannot say no to, in my campsite RIGHT NOW HELP]  
  
Annette bit her bottom lip and rolled around on her bedspread in agitation, staring at the dialog box on her coral Switch Lite. This was the hardest thing she’d been asked to do in months. She flipped the machine over and sighed. It was a choice between the only two creatures she loved enough to commit to buying stickers of them and using them on her Switch where she could see them every day.  
  
Let us be clear: Ketchup the duck was top tier. She had been on Annette’s ideal island list since before the game was released. She had been holding out for a peppy villager for a few months to increase her chances of Ketchup moving in, because what was cuter than a DUCK who looked like a TOMATO? Nothing.  
  
But Felix the cat? Felix had been the love of Annette’s life as a child. He was black with white paws and amber eyes and she wrote him letters with oranges included every day for a whole summer, until her father had put the GameCube on a high shelf and told her to focus on schoolwork. When Annette had booted up her new game on March 21st and he was there as her starting jock, she had cried. He’d come home to her! But… was nostalgia enough to overpower the need for a perfect island?  
  
 **3 Replies  
Mercie** @SewthisCos  
@annettepantene oh no you poor dear!  
  
Annette rolled onto her stomach again and whined, alone in her room. Aaaaaahh… Mercedes! Mercedes was always there when Annette needed to be Seen. It was reassuring. It was why she had turned to Twitter with her dilemma first.  
  
 **Ashe KyLoog BB 15/50k** @gaspardytime  
@annettepantene oh nooo not cat boyfriend!  
|  
 **BRAND NEW ANNETTE** @annettepantene  
@gaspardytime IM DISTRAUGHT he really was… all the way back in the gamecube version i wrote that cat LETTERS he was my BOYFRIEND i LOVED him  
|  
 **BRAND NEW ANNETTE** @annettepantene  
@annettepantene @gaspardytime he’s almost Ketchup tier but I reeeeally need the peppy villager plus it’s always bothered me that he has an ugly basic house still…  
|  
 **Ashe KyLoog BB 15/50k** @gaspardytime  
@annettepantene oooh yeah cat bf deserves a better house :(  
...  
 **Claude @ DM Hell** @claudesplay  
@annettepantene Felix is p popular too right? You could sell him off for a bunch.  
|  
 **BRAND NEW ANNETTE** @annettepantene  
@claudesplay Yeah he is… i GUESS… QAQ  
|  
 **Claude @ DM Hell** @claudesplay  
@annettepantene c’mon now think of this as an opportunity. You could get anything you want for him. I recommend NMT, they’re harder to get than bells but still very liquid  
|  
 **BRAND NEW ANNETTE** @annettepantene  
@claudesplay nnnnnn tbh what id like the most is if he went to a friend so I could visit him in his nicer house… make sure he’s doing well, u know? ;n;  
|  
 **Claude @ DM Hell** @claudesplay  
@annettepantene really? Well, if that’s what makes you happiest. You’re wasting an opportunity to extort though bahaha  
|  
 **Dimitri** @dimitrying  
@annettepantene @claudesplay Oh, if you want to visit him more than you want in-game currency I have a friend who can help. Do you want to meet him?  
|  
 **BRAND NEW ANNETTE** @annettepantene  
@dimitrying @claudesplay omfg yeah i’ll unlock  
  
Annette sat bolt upright in bed and eagerly curled forward over her phone. Her Switch was still idling on the dialog box. Maybe she ought to look up whether she could write Felix one last letter after she hit yes, pushing him into boxes. The screen was blinding in the dark of her room. She should probably charge it if she was going to keep it open like that until the introduction, negotiation, and transaction were complete. Annette reached over the side of her bed and pawed around for the right wire (why were there so many wires?) and when she resurfaced, Dimitri had made the tweet.  
  
“Oh,” she said to herself. “His name is-”  
  
But before Annette could think of something witty to say about it, the stranger replied to her, twice.  
  
 **Dimitri** @dimitrying  
@swordswordsword Felix, my friend @annettepantene has the animal crossing cat with your name moving out.  
|  
 **Boars Blades Battlestar Galactica** @swordswordsword  
@dimitrying @annettepantene HI. HELLO WHAT YES WHAT DO YOU NEED FOR HIM  
|  
 **Boars Blades Battlestar Galactica** @swordswordsword  
@swordswordsword @dimitrying @annettepantene LITERALLY ANYTHING I WILL MOVE HEAVEN AND EARTH FOR THIS CAT


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets the apartment's shared Switch from his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was originally written in like July, so,

Ingrid propped the Switch discreetly against her second monitor as she banged out the last few lines of the email one-handed. _Thanks in advance!_ she wrote, with her manager Catherine on CC for good measure. It was damning.  
  
Her Animal Crossing character, currently decked out in running clothes and a fisherman’s hat, was standing idle in the big rainbow flower field. Ingrid liked to have it open to nab any expensive butterflies if they came along, sometimes. She swore the Queen Alexandra’s Birdwing was most active around her lunch break. Ingrid’s roommate had no qualms about playing during work hours if no one found out about it, but _she_ still had principles. Ingrid Brandl Galatea did not engage in time theft. She was sending emails during lunch! That was like the opposite of time theft. Ah… she was so employable. At any rate, her refusal to multitask during work hours meant this was one of her few chances to play.  
  
 **Ingrid @ RoyAi Zine** @horseybooks posted 2 days ago  
Finally remembered to buy turnips this week! ^u^  
[Photo alt text: my villager standing in a bunch of turnips all spread out on the ground doing the joy reaction]  
  
 **3 replies 18 likes**  
…  
|  
 **Boars Blades Battlestar Galactica** @swordswordsword  
@horseybooks INGRID DID YOU GET RID OF THESE YET I NEED TO TIME TRAVEL IMMEDIATELY  
|  
 **Ingrid @ RoyAi Zine** @horseybooks  
@swordswordsword Felix, what the hell, can’t you just let me have this  
|  
 **Boars Blades Battlestar Galactica** @swordswordsword  
@horseybooks it’s a code red, i’m allowed. look can I sell them off for you the buy price should be bw 123-144 so it’s not even a net loss  
|  
 **Ingrid @ RoyAi Zine** @horseybooks  
@swordswordsword You found cat boyfriend???  
|  
 **Ingrid @ RoyAi Zine** @horseybooks  
@horseybooks @swordswordsword How much is this costing us?  
|  
 **Boars Blades Battlestar Galactica** @swordswordsword  
@horseybooks YES it’s a friend of a friend who just wants to visit him sometimes I need to kick someone out TODAY  
|  
 **Ingrid @ RoyAi Zine** @horseybooks  
@swordswordsword Goddess, alright but you owe me.  
|  
 **Boars Blades Battlestar Galactica** @swordswordsword  
@horseybooks where is our switch  
  
  
Ingrid sighed and got up, taking the Switch to the living room with her. Felix had pulled far ahead of her in this game already, but if he was trying to kick someone out by the end of the day, he needed all the real-time hours he could get to time travel.  
  
“You owe me playtime on the weekend,” said Ingrid. “And food. You pick up our next dinner order.”  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t also benefit from this,” he said. “You’ll thank me when we have another jock villager running around the plaza.”  
  
Felix stretched out his arms and made grabby hands. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch with his netbook open in his lap and didn’t want to disturb it by getting up. Ingrid narrowed her eyes.  
  
“How long have you been out here? Have you been doing work?”  
  
“I answer Slack immediately when they need me.”  
  
“That’s not what I was asking! Felix! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”  
  
“No,” Felix responded, already preparing to log Ingrid out of the game and switch over to his own profile. “I don’t have 8 full hours of work to complete during the 8 hour work day, Ingrid. And as much as you try to pretend otherwise for your manager, I don’t think you do, either.”  
  
Ingrid had nothing to say to that. She went to go pour herself a bowl of frozen fruit instead, since she was already next to the fridge.  
  
“Oh, get the Nook Miles from the terminal for me too, before you break my streak,” she said. “And you can take out tickets for a tip if you need them.”  
  
“I can pull my own, but she didn’t ask for any,” said Felix. “Although if she wants to come over and visit Felix it would pay to get on her good side... Also, we have to talk about you using the ground as your inventory if we’re going to have guests. There isn’t even a fence around these turnips, Ingrid.” Ingrid ignored this as well.  
  
“That’s so unheard of... Felix the cat is fairly expensive. What would possess someone to just give him away?”  
  
“She got Ketchup in her campsite, who wanted to kick him out,” said Felix. The game was saving itself, so he was backreading the generous stranger’s Twitter.  
  
“Ohhh! Yeah I understand that!” said Ingrid, smiling as she popped a frozen blueberry into her mouth. What was better than a duck who looked like a tomato? “If we didn’t already have Ketchup, I’d kick you out for her too.”  
  
Felix shot her a glare over his shoulder. “We have been over this, there is a very important distinction between _me_ Felix and cat Felix.”  
  
Ingrid chewed another blueberry thoughtfully.  
  
“No, I meant what I said. I’d kick _You_ -Felix off our island for that duck.”


End file.
